The inventive concept disclosed herein relates to beam projection devices and methods and, more particularly, to a beam projection device which projects a beam to a mask and a material for semiconductor manufacturing.
Manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit typically involves making a mask and patterning a silicon wafer using the mask. A beam projection device may be used in making the mask or in the patterning. The beam projection device may project a fine beam or beams toward a target object to a desired shape.
Generally, higher resolution masks are required as a semiconductor manufacturing process becomes finer. However, components of beam projection devices have been reduced in size as semiconductor manufacturing processes have become finer. Space for components of miniaturized beam projection devices has been reduced, thereby making it difficult to add or change components. Accordingly, there is required a new method or device capable of improving the resolution of miniaturized beam projection devices.